Children of the Sun Preview
by Invisia
Summary: A preview for my upcoming fic, 'Children of the Sun'. '"Who're you?" he snapped snidely, and Petalpaw felt taken aback. He didn't know who she was'


**A/N: **So, I'm working on a new warriors fanfic- 'Children of the Sun'- and I want to see how many of you are interested in reading it. Here I have an extract from the book, and this A/N will be continued below. If you're interested in reading, follow this and I'll add a chapter telling you when it's been posted. I'm sorry if this is against the rules, and if it is, I'll take it down ASAP.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own warriors, but I do own the plot and OC's.

* * *

"So, when are you and Foxleap having kits?" she mumbled around the mouse. Ivypool made an indignant gasping noise, cuffing her around the ear.

"I am not having kits with Foxleap! I don't even like him like that! What in StarClan's name gave you the impression that I did?"

"Oh, come on," Petalpaw replied breezily, "It's so obvious you're both totally in love with each other. You're just both too stubborn to admit it." Ivypool sent her a cold glare and refused to speak to her until they reached camp. Petalpaw didn't mind however; she knew she was right. She was always right about these sorts of things.

When they did reach camp, Ivypool gave her a nod. "Go and put your prey on the pile. We're on the dusk patrol, but until then, rest up a bit." Petalpaw nodded and dropped off her prey before glancing around the camp.

Flamepaw, easily the hottest tom in ThunderClan, was chatting to both Amberpaw and Beechpaw over a pigeon. Petalpaw felt a twinge of jealousy that she could never flirt with him the way they could- or be ignored like they were- due to the fact that he was her cousin, or something of the sort. His father was related to her mother, making them kin. Though it wasn't unheard of for kin to become something more, Petalpaw wasn't bothered. He wasn't the one; the one cat that was more perfect for her than any other. She wondered briefly if she would ever find her one, before letting her gaze slide past them.

Her father was talking to Briarlight over by the medicine den, and if Petalpaw knew Winterpaw (which she did), the black-and-white tom would be listening from inside whilst pretending to sort herbs. Jayfeather pushed past them, holding in his mouth herbs that she knew would go to Sandstorm. The elderly she-cat was suffering from a minor cold, but Winterpaw had told Petalpaw that Jayfeather wanted it treated before it could worsen and spread.

Snowpaw was just leaving the camp with her mentor, Briarlight, probably to practice battle moves. The usually quiet she-cat looked, for some reason, downcast, her eyes not moving from her paws as she followed her mentor. Petalpaw felt sorry for her at once. She never seemed very comfortable around cats like Petalpaw was, and hardly ever spoke. Petalpaw couldn't imagine herself not speaking for such a long time. She was always chatting to one cat or another, and she liked to think of herself as a master of conversation.

Her own brother, Frostpaw, was nowhere to be seen. He was probably out in the forest with Blossomfall somewhere, practicing his hunting as she had been doing just a short time ago. She had never figured her brother out; he was just too nice. How could anybody be so friendly and kind and helpful and not be up to something? He never was up to something, though. Petalpaw figured that was just the way he was.

The only other apprentice not out in the forest was Flamepaw's brother, Stormpaw. Petalpaw had never really spoken to Stormpaw, as he tended to avoid her, and, indeed, every other cat as well. He was sitting outside the apprentices den, his face clean of all emotions. Deciding it couldn't hurt, she trotted over to the tom, who was only three moons older than she was.

"Hey!" she greeted cheerfully, and he stared at her, his eyes narrowed. He looked as if he were analysing her, and she shuffled uncomfortably on the inside, suddenly wondering if this was good idea. It didn't seem so anymore.

"Who're you?" he snapped snidely, and Petalpaw felt taken aback. He didn't know who she was? That was ridiculous, they'd shared a nursery together… he'd been present the night she was born… She realised that he must've been joking, it his own, strange, way, and laughed (even if it wasn't very funny).

"You had me going there!" she said, still keeping up her cheerful charade, telling herself that she really was happy, and almost convincing herself, too. "As if you'd forget your own kin! Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to talk, or maybe even get a bite to eat? We don't really talk much, and you are my cousin, after all…" StarClan's kits, why was he so hard to read?

"No," he told her bluntly. "You don't wanna be here, kit, so just go away."

"Alright," Petalpaw agreed quickly.

* * *

**A/N:** So, drop me a review commenting on anything! I'd also appreciate if someone could help me come up with a good summery, because I'm not very good at that. Thanks for reading,

-Invisi


End file.
